


“上连顿弓Up Bow Staccato”

by Baidao



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baidao/pseuds/Baidao
Summary: “我可能需要更多你的大师课，Brett”





	“上连顿弓Up Bow Staccato”

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：“Up Bow Staccato [NSFW]”  
> 原作者：willUrosinMYbow （Wattpad）  
> 原文链接：https://my.w.tt/wvfe8wmCiW  
> 五毛钱翻译：刀刀

免责声明：文中的方法帮不了你的上连顿...但是你想试试也是可以哒！:D

*  
帕格尼尼拉到一半，Eddy烦躁的把弓子一甩，抱怨道：“这里的运弓怎么就是运不好呢...”

一旁的Brett抬眼望去，“我告诉过你的呀，放松手腕” 他示范似的举起手，甩了甩手腕，活像一条在陆地上蹦跳的鱼。“你要放轻松。”

“我知道...我已经试着放松了，但是....还是不行。”

“噢，只是告诉你一下，你就，假装在自慰。”

Eddy投个Brett一个不可置信的眼神。“哈？”

Brett勾起嘴角一笑“是真的噢。”

*

Brett又知道些什么？好吧，大概很多把，因为他似乎从来没有因为运弓的技巧而抓耳挠腮过。Eddy叹了一口气，擦了一把额头上的汗。此时他正套弄着自己这件事让他觉得荒唐，但是他的身体并没有对这种“练习”提出抗议。

这种感觉很美妙，但是他的肩膀和手腕又开始不由自主的紧绷起来。放松，他想着，放松。但他越是想要放松，身体就越是不听使唤。而且，他脑海里自己的声音渐渐淡去，取而代之的似乎听上去像Brett...真是让人迷惑。他怎么会在自慰的时候幻想Brett正在手把手的教他小提琴技巧呢？他幻想着Brett纤长白净的手指轻轻的握住了他的手腕，帮着他放松，领他寻找正确的姿势....

Eddy眯起眼睛，然后释放了出来。操，真tm太奇怪了。

*

“所以，你的帕格尼尼练的怎么样了”

Eddy的脸不受控制的“刷”一下就红了。“还那样吧。”他小声的说道。他没有说谎。他现在的状态仿佛回到了大学一年级那会儿一样，手腕僵硬的完全无法放松下来。

“还记得我跟你说过的嘛？”Brett颇有玩意的做出了手上下套弄的动作。

“我试过了好不好！”Eddy突然小脾气就上来了。

Brett一挑眉，回身看向他：“真的啊？”他思索了一会儿，说道：“那你大概是没有做对吧。”

“我不觉得这还有什么对的错的...”

“不不不，这的确是有正确的方法的哟。”Brett嘴角一勾。

“哦是吗？那你证明给我看啊。”Eddy下了挑战书。他受够了Brett一直逗他玩儿又不说重点，弄的他好像只是一个被调戏的傻小孩儿一样。

但是那一刻，Eddy突然想起Brett不是一个遇到挑战会轻易退缩的人。Brett盯着Eddy，一种异样的神情从他脸上划过。他摇了摇头，像是决定了些什么一样。“可以啊。”他的声音比平时要轻柔了许多，“我来“帮”你”。

“呃....”Eddy一下子就慌了神，开始连连后退，但又一个不小心被身后的沙发绊倒，摔坐了上去。Brett顺势坐在了他身旁，抓住了他的右手手腕。

“你看，怎么已经这么僵硬了？嗯？”Brett灵巧的手指伸向Eddy的手臂，就像Eddy之前自慰时幻想的那样，只是这次有了真实的疼痛感。Brett按压着Eddy的肌肉，直到他满意了，他才轻轻的将Eddy的手放在了他的大腿上。

“Brett，等一下..”Eddy边说边试图站起来，然而Brett一手抵住他的胸口阻止他的动作，另一只手将笔记本拿了过来。

“让我找点能让你进入状态的东西。”

“等等..不要..”Eddy的抗议声渐渐弱了下来，他想起了他看的上一部小黄片。已经太晚了，Brett点开了他历史记录里的链接，开始播放。

“喔吼，”Brett注视着电脑屏幕。其实也并不是那么难以启齿。两个男的在沙发上做着爱，穿戴还算整齐。在下面的人似乎已经进入了状态，喘息声从接吻的空隙中流出，清清楚楚的填满了这个安静的房间。Eddy的脸都快红的烧起来了。

Brett倒是看的很入迷，而Eddy羞耻的坐在一旁。时间似乎在这一刻停止了转动。屏幕中的两人互相褪去了对方的衣服。在上的人用舌头顺着对方腹部一路向下。解开牛仔裤纽扣，掏出阴茎便开始吮吸了起来。

Brett突然发出了声音，Eddy情不自禁的望向他，看到Brett正在舔自己的嘴唇，但他似乎完全没有意识到自己这一举动。Brett扭头直勾勾的盯着Eddy的裤裆：“来，做给我看看。”说罢，他把自己陷入沙发中，弯曲着背，看上去好似平常的举动其实只是拙劣的掩饰着他自己已经硬了的事实。如果他真的是想去掩饰的话。

既然，Brett也不排斥的话，那事情就变得不一样了。“OK”Eddy说，他说服着自己，“勇敢的”解开了裤子，将手指环绕在他早已肿胀的欲望上。

“慢点”Brett几乎是立马说道。然后他像是Eddy的性幻想中的Brett那样握上了Eddy的手腕，摆弄着，将它调整到正确的位置。Eddy不满的呻吟了一声，然后不情愿的减慢了速度。

“轻点...”Brett的声音就在他的耳边，是那么的近，呼出的热气仿佛变成了撩人的亲吻。手上减轻的力气使原本的快感变成了令人难耐到几乎让人发疯的瘙痒，“你要想象着手腕和胳膊分离，就好像它不是连在你身体上的一样。即使你的身体是紧绷的，手腕也要放松，就像这样——”Brett将自己的手盖上了Eddy的，随着他的动作一起律动，缓缓地，轻柔的。

Eddy在Brett的引导下，顿时感觉自己头重脚轻，身体仿佛快要不是他自己的了。

“你可以加快速度，对，就是这样。别，别用力。”

“我不...不行...我想要更多.....嗯...”

Brett垂下手，一把握住了Eddy的根部。“是这样么？”他加大了手上的劲道，一阵快感从Eddy的背脊直窜头顶。

Eddy的喘息声更强烈了。他像Brett要求他的那样快速而又轻盈的套弄着自己，直到他突然弓起双腿，在自己的手中到达了顶峰。

“...嗯啊...现在，在我身上再练习一遍。”Brett一边命令着，一边跨坐到了Eddy的大腿上，任由解开的裤子从腰间滑落。Eddy用自己湿漉漉的手抓住了Brett的下体，Brett倒吸了一口气，随即顺着Eddy的动作扭动着自己的胯部。

Brett做爱时的声音比Eddy看过的任何A片里的都要色情。

“Yeah...天呐，太棒了...”Brett喘着充满欲望的粗气，在Eddy轻快流畅的动作间享受着无尽的快感。恍惚间，他找到了Eddy的双唇然后吻了上去，二人的火热的气息交错着，纠缠着。Eddy想要回应Brett的吻，但对方似乎开始啃咬起了他的嘴唇。不一会儿，Brett就释放在了Eddy的手上，衣服上。看上去乱糟糟的，但却充满了情欲的味道。

Brett疲倦的瘫倒在Eddy身上。笔记本中的A片还在不断的播放，但已经没有人去注意它了。Brett用脸颊轻轻的磨蹭着Eddy的颈窝，感觉有些粗糙，“喏，”他窃笑着说道，“这是我的大师课。”

Eddy咧嘴笑着将手伸入Brett又软又卷的头发中说道：“这就是为什么你不被允许教大师课。”

*

两天后。

“听上去好多了！”Brett从走廊里说道，然后静静地看着Eddy练习。

Eddy拉完一曲后转身面对着 Brett，“我不确定，”他一脸无辜的说道，“我的上连顿技巧可能还需要更多的帮助呢～”


End file.
